A Special Father's Day
by AK1028
Summary: A one-shot in dedication of Father's Day. Nina, as a three year old, thinks that someone is her father... Jorgen, the commander of Fairy World, is surprised by this but decides to take on the role as her 'father'. But what will happen when Nina finds out the truth? Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box!


**A Special Father's Day**

Jorgen Von Strangle, the toughest fairy in the universe, couldn't believe what he was doing. He was finger-painting with a three year old girl. But, not just ANY three year old girl. This three year old was the daughter of Jorgen's best friend, Nacey Cortex. Her name was Nina Tabitha Cortex. Jorgen thought that this little girl was awfully cute. He saw A LOT of Nacey in her. He was watching Nina for Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex, Nacey's younger brother, seeing that he had just heard about a breach in his castle's security. He checked the little girl and she had paint all over her clothes. Jorgen laughed at this but not too loud as he didn't want to scare the very young girl.

He picked her up and took her into the bathroom to clean her up. Nina was giggling at Jorgen. He was making MORE of a mess than he was cleaning it. Jorgen laughed at this too.

He asked, "You like that, don't you?" Nina laughed even more at him. Jorgen commented, "I guess so." He picked up the little three years old and stated, "Let's see how your painting came out."

Jorgen took her back into the living room and picked up some of the paintings Nina had just made. One stuck out to the toughest fairy in the universe. There was a painting of him and Nina together. One arrow was pointing to Nina and she had there, _'me'_. The other arrow was pointing to him and she had there, _'daddy'_. Jorgen nearly froze as he looked at Nina.

She babbled, "Daddy's day!"

Jorgen raised an eyebrow and secretly _'poofed'_ up a calendar. Nina was right. It was Father's Day. Jorgen wanted to cry happily but refused. He didn't want Nina to know that he wasn't really her father.

Jorgen kissed Nina on the forehead and stated, "Thanks, sweetheart. That means a lot."

Nina asked, seeing the tears he was trying to fight back, "Daddy happy?"

Jorgen smiled even though the tears were following freely now and answered, "Yes, Nina. Daddy's happy."

After he put Nina to bed, Cortex came back.

Cortex said, tired, "Thanks, Jorgen. I hope Nina wasn't too much trouble."

Jorgen smiled and responded, "No trouble at all. In fact, she thought that I was her father."

Cortex turned around to him and asked, rather surprised, "Really?"

Jorgen smiled even more now and told the evil scientist, "Yeah and you know what; it made my Father's Day."

Cortex smiled at his fairy friend and offered, "Why don't you come back next Father's Day? I'm sure Nina would love some quality time with her _'father'_."

Jorgen asked, raising an eyebrow, "You sure you won't mind?"

Cortex giggled and answered, "Not at all, Jorgen. As long as YOU are the one to tell her the truth."

Jorgen responded, still smiling, "Fair enough."

From that day forward, Jorgen returned to Nina's side on everyday Father's Day. Nina figured out that Jorgen wasn't her father when she was eleven. But, she never told him. He just kept coming every year. Nina thought it was great that she had another father figure than just her uncle. One Father's Day, Nina was now an adult and she was engaged. Nina was alone and Jorgen _'poofed'_ into the house. Nina saw her _'father'_, smiled, and ran over to him. Before she could give him a hug, she saw that he was sad. She backed off on him when she saw this.

"Dad," asked Nina, "What's wrong?"

Jorgen looked at Nina and answered, "Ah, Nin. Who are we fooling? We BOTH knew for a LONG time that I am NOT your father. Yet, you STILL call me _'dad'_ every Father's Day. When did you find out?"

Nina sighed and answered, truthfully, "I found out when I was eleven. I was going through some papers when I came across my birth certificate by accident. I saw that someone else was my father and NOT Jorgen Von Strangle. That's when I put the pieces together."

Jorgen sighed himself and apologized, "I'm SO sorry that you found out that way, Nin. Honest I am. But, I was..."

He never finished his sentence. Nina hugged him before he had a chance to finish.

Nina told him, "Jorgen, you don't have to be sorry. You've ALWAYS been there for me...and my mom. And I bet if history repeated itself somehow, you do it all over again."

Jorgen smiled and answered, "You bet I would, Nin. After all, I DO feel like your father."

Nina asked, "Why else would I let YOU walk me down the aisle?"

Jorgen looked stunned. He thought for sure that she would let Cortex walk her down...not him.

"Y-you mean that," he asked, feeling honored.

Nina nodded and answered, "You bet I do, dad."

Jorgen was near tears as was Nina. Jorgen hugged Nina.

Nina said, "Happy daddy's day."

Jorgen smiled and said, "Thanks, sweetheart."

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Well, I hope you like this Father's Day one-shot. I thought it was rather cute. Happy Father's Day to all of the fathers out there! Peace out!<em> _Please read and review! And remember: think outside of the box!_


End file.
